Demon Resurrection, Behold the summoned
by Crying Crimson Tears
Summary: A demon is coming woken from sleep of the ages, it has arrived, The pilots must open their eyes to their fates...What's in store for them? Creatures in the shadows, who will save them from it?CHAP 4 UP, PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS!!
1. Guardians of the stars, take flight.

All stars in the galaxy have their time to shine..  
As a new is created, another goes out..  
Each person in the world has their own star, belonging solely to them...  
This is a tale of the stars..  
  
Kinoko Tatoemi, a young woman for her kind...Taking her new role as the watcher of the stars. As a 3,000 year old Aiginoto, she was young for the great role, but ready...Her Dark blue hair with sky blue streaks nearly touched the floor, nails long and delicate, of a deep violet. Kinoko's emerald blue eyes seemed almost reptilian, with the vertical slits in them, she always was criticized about them when she was younger... Her gentle, aqua colored lips curved into a sad smile as she looked down at a picture, a tear rolled down the glass frame, the only one she had of her mother...Her death almost had torn her apart...  
Ynumei walked down the hall, wide and clear, you could see the whole universe through the walls. His heavy boots echoed making multiple thudding sounds against the floor, he didn't need to be stealthy here. Ynumei finally reached the woman's room, the door was cracked a bit. He looked inside, Kinoko was turned around looking at something, her robes seemed to blow in an unfeelable breeze. They were silk, of the different colors of the galaxy, the pair of transparent black wings on her back barely visible. He gazed in amazement at her silken hair and gems on her robe, the two both a match for each other. He shook his head as if coming from a daze. Ynumei knocked on the door.  
"Kinoko?" he poked his head in the door.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright...You haven't been eat---"  
She cut him off.  
"I'm fine." Kinoko spun around swiftly, greeting the giant gainotai Ynumei with a small bow. He had come with her to help serve. His ebony, almond shape eyes looking at her with worry. He was very tall, she was hardly tall enough to reach his shoulders as he sat down, she was 5'6...Ynumei's spiked blazing metallic-silver hair always seemed to get to her, faded bronze skin, well built and muscular with broad shoulders, a very handsome gainotai indeed.  
"I don't believe you, you've been acting strangely, ever since the accident...Your mother.." Ynumei's deep melodic voice echoed off of the walls, his three throats making it bold, gentle and inquisitive at the same time.  
She looked up and stood on the tips of her toes, barely tall enough to caress the giant's cheek.  
"I'm okay, I promise."  
"It's just, I---"  
The two turned around in alarm, a strange chiming noise coming from behind them. Ynumei walked over to the orb, eyeing it curiously, Kinoko walked up behind him.  
"Something's not right, the stars are moving strangely." The tall, slender woman turned gracefully, looking into her orb of stars.  
"What do you mean, what's going on?"  
"It's coming. I can feel it, something dark...It send chills up my spine just thinking about it..."  
"Do you know what it is? A demon maybe? Dark force? What is it??  
The woman stared into the orb, a concerned look across her face.  
"No...It's worse..." She paused for a moment, looking into Ynumei's eyes.  
"It's them."  
  
It was a hot day outside at Shin High, lunch was more like hell.  
"Damn, Heero, can't we eat in the shade?"  
"Stop complaining." The two silent fighters said in unison.  
"That's not fair, you two both team up on me, Heero, Wufei!"  
Quatre and Trowa sighed. It was another casual day, another casual argument.  
"So, what do we do now, Trowa?" Quatre took a sip of his tea, Wufei, Heero and Duo were arguing in the background.  
"I'm not sure, I haven't received the latest mission from the doctor."  
"I figured, Oz has been somewhat dormant...For now.."  
"We should still keep our guard up...Knowing what happened last time..."  
A cupcake flew into Quatre's face. He stood up in alarm, promptly knocking Trowa out of his chair.  
"Duo...You.."  
"Uh...Oh.."   
Quatre flung his slice of cake into Duo's face with a chuckle.  
"Serves you right you---" He was cut off as he was pelted by a barrage of peanuts.  
"No one gets the best of shinigami!"  
Trowa was on the ground looking at the sky in a daze.  
"Well, hello there Katherine, I seem to have fallen off of the tight rope.."  
The seagull sat in wonder looking at him as the other four gundam pilots had a food fight. It's eyes glowed red for a moment, as it took in all of their images. A skeleton like figure smiled, looking up from his coffin at the ceiling. "It's...Them...Now is the time.."  
Wufei opened the door to the his room...Well, he shared with Duo but he DID consider it his... He flipped the light on and walked in, the braided pilot following right behind him. The room had black walls, scarlet furniture and curtains. 


	2. Shinigami awaken, the time is now.

Duo plopped down onto the couch, Wufei walked into his room, rinsing his face.  
"Eh, Wufei, gonna shave that lil peach fuzz you have on your chin?"  
"Shut up Duo."  
Duo could hear the sound of Wufei's bed creaking softly, a few minutes later and he could hear the muted snores of the Shenlong pilot.  
Shinigami...  
"What, who's there?"  
Shinigami...Come..  
"Who is that?"  
Duo looked over to Wufei, who was sleeping quietly.  
Shinigami...Come...Outside...  
The braided pilot walked outside to the balcony slowly, instinctively looking to the stars.  
"It's time."  
Duo turned around slowly, he was speechless.  
"Wh--y-Who are..?"  
"Kinoko Tatoemi, guardian of this galaxy."  
There was a slight thud behind Duo...Ynumei stepped from the shadows, his almond-shaped eyes gleaming in the moonlight.  
"I am Ynumei, the gainotai, assistant to Kinoko."  
He gave a small bow to Duo.  
"You people have GOT to be kidding me."  
"No shinigami, we aren't." Kinoko said with a concerned tone.  
"So you're telling me...You're two aliens, coming here, for me...Shinigami..Duo..The god of death?"  
"Yes."  
"What about the other four?"  
"We'll be needing them too."  
Duo shivered at Ynumei's voice, his multiple throats sending a chill up his spine.  
"No way...I'm not going anywhere with you weirdos..."  
Duo started to run, he was immediately cut off by the giant gainotai. Duo ran to the side, Ynumei turned swiftly, grabbing the pilots shoulder tightly. Duo thrashed, kicking the alien in his face, backflipping onto the ground. The gainotai lunged forward, Duo dodged once more, perrying the giants grabs. Ynumei stepped backword extending his claws.   
Duo cursed to himself as the crimson talons extended. Ynumei slashed at Duo, he ducked, his chain was cut in the process, hanging from the gainotai's claw.  
"I'm tired of this child's play."  
Duo panted.."You've gotta be kidding me."  
Ynumei disappeared briefly, reappearing behind the small pilot.  
"Shi--"  
Before he could speak, the braided pilot was pinned to the ground, the 500 pound giant on top of him. Duo struggled under the wait, after a few seconds he knew it was usless...  
"Ynumei!"  
"Sorry, I wasn't thinking."  
"You could kill him!"  
"I'm sorry." The gainotai sounded sincere. With his words he lifted himself off of Duo in one graceful motion. It surprised him, how large the creature was yet how swift he could be. Kinoko lifted Duo to his feet.  
"Shall we talk about this then?"  
"I don't really have a choice in the matter do I?"  
"No." Ynumei interferred.  
Wufei stood in the shadows, his kitana raised, ready to strike Ynumei...He lunged, closing in quickly...  
**************To be Continued********************* 


	3. Pilots behold, the story is you.

Ynumei gasped, his eyes opening wide. Kinoko ran to his side.  
"Ynumei, what's wrong, Ynumei!"  
The giant fell to the ground, a large wound on is back, Wufei raised his sword, looking at Kinoko.  
"Duo, the hell's going on here?!"  
"Wufei, good to see you buddy."  
Kinoko couldn't lift the giant, she shook him, crying.  
"Get up." Wufei's tone was that of death.  
"..Y..Ynumei.."  
"I said get up damnit!  
He pulled the Aginoto to her feet.  
"Uhn...Let me go!"  
He slapped her across the face and pulled her into the house, throwing her against the couch.  
"Wufei, don't be so harsh."  
"Shut up Duo, we don't know who the hell these people are, or what they're doing here."  
"....."  
"I'm going to give her a cavity search."  
"Wufei, you can't be serious."  
"I'm damn serious."  
"But, she didn't..."  
"Shut up and let me handle this."  
Wufei leaned over Kinoko and looked into her eyes, she narrowed them, he wasn't phased. He pulled her clothes off, the silk sliding off without a problem, she pulled away.  
"Please..."  
Wufei rolled Kinoko onto her back, pinning her down with one arm. Duo watched silently with his hands on his hips. The guardian cried out as he slid his fingers into her roughly, searching her warmth. He dug his fingers deeper, she tightened her muscles, biting her lip.  
"No, stop, don't.."  
The silent warrior rolled her onto her stomach, slipping his finger into her rear, he moved it around. He noticed the increase in her body temperature, she was having an orgasm. Wufei stood up and wiped his hands off, looking down at the girl as she held herself, shivering.  
"She clean?"  
"Yeah."  
"So?"  
"What the hell did you two think you were doing?"  
"We were...trying to help you..."  
"You expect me to believe you're some, galaxy guardian?"  
"You were listening, Wufei? Why didn't you help me earlier?"  
"Shut up Duo."  
Kinoko shuddered violently.  
"Yes...I am the guardian of the galaxy, I am here to keep you from the evil... that seeks you."  
The walls and floor of the room suddenly disappeared, it seemed as if they were floating in space. Duo opened his mouth as if to say something, his words faded away.  
Wufei put his hand on his hip.  
"So, now, what's this?"  
"I'm going to show you why i'm here..."  
She stood up, her gowns disappearing from the floor, reappearing on her body, Kinoko had trouble getting her balance. Wufei kept a close eye on her.  
"As i've said before, I am the galaxy guardian. I am here for the five. You, are two of them. Death, shinigami, and Blood, nataku. A great demon has awakened, the worst of all his kind. He will be fully recovered from his sleep soon, and he seeks you."  
"Why?" Wufei remained quiet.  
"You have unbelievable strengths, and talents you cannot imagine until they are released. Ynumei, is my assistant, to help train and ready you for this time."  
"Is? That guy's toast."  
Wufei nodded.  
"Yeah."  
Ynumei stepped from the shadows, narrowing his eyes.  
"You know, you're very lucky I don't kill you now, and very lucky Kinoko hasn't killed you either. That little blow with your stick hurt.  
"H--In the hell?"  
"He , killed you!"  
"Fools, i'm not assistant of the galaxy guardian for no reason. You think one of you could actually kill me, or her?"  
The room went black and returned to normal, Kinoko folded her wings.  
"Come with us now."  
"I guess we don't have a choice Wufei."  
*********To be continued************* 


	4. A harsh awakening, dream.

Duo felt natious, he looked over to Wufei, he seemed to be dazed off.  
"Where'd they go?"  
Wufei snorted "I don't know, but, we have to tell the others."  
-------------  
"Are you ready? You're going to have to come with us soon you know."  
"But, I don't know how to live that way..I.."  
"Don't worry, it'll all come to you through time...I promise."  
"I can't, I can't do it..."  
"You have to, behold, this is your destiny, something you cannot avoid, your death is a necessary piece of this great puzzle."  
"But, what about me? I want to live! Don't you care how I feel?"  
"It is inevitable."  
"That's not fair, he clenched his fist, It just isn't!"  
  
Heero sat outside, on the edge of a lake. The moon shed it's glow over everything, making the scenery even more beautiful. Heero sighed as a warm breeze came across, he breathed in deeply, looking up at the willow above him, it's white trunk looking almost ancient in the moonlight. The grass was soft and short; it always was pristine here. The pilot rested on his back, looking at the branches of the tree sway gently. The lake's water was fresh and clear, allowing a person to see straight to the bottom, minnows swam through the water, making a silver streak wherever they swam. Heero sat up, looking at the water, he saw clams washed up around it, he picked one up, skipping it across the water..Six skips wasn't bad, it's a good night.  
  
"My death is inevitability. How cruel is fate, or is it just my imagination?" He sighed looking up at the endless stars.  
"Cold?" Heero turned around looking at the pilot in surprise.  
"Now that you ask, I am a bit chilled out here." He rubbed his arms. Trowa walked out from the shadows, a jacket in hand.  
"Taking some time alone?" Trowa handed Heero the jacket.  
"Just thinking." He took it, gesturing his thanks.  
"I won't ask."  
The green-eyed pilot sat down next to him, inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of flowers in bloom.  
"I can understand why you come here, it's heavenly."  
"I'll take it you'd already understand not to tell anyone about this." He slipped the jacket on.  
"Yeah, I figured any place you're alone like this is supposed to be a secret." Heero snorted.  
Quatre walked in the door, taking his boots off, he looked at the wall, there was a note. "Gone walking." Obviously Trowa, Heero wouldn't tell him if he was going somewhere anyway. Quatre had just got back from hiking with the Maganacs, they sure could hike, his feet were swollen.  
"Iria, Jeff?" He looked around.  
"Why hello there, Quatre." The desert prince turned slowly.  
"Who are you? You're not Iria."  
"Excellent observation. I'll introduce myself, she cleared her throat. I am Kinoko, guardian of this galaxy. I've already met your friends, Duo and Wufei."  
"You have, then, tell me, what's going on?"  
  
Duo sighed, clutching the steering wheel, he sped up a bit. "So what do you think Wufei?"  
"I don't have a clue on what's going on, we have to get to Quatre's place and tell him.  
"Yeah, this is crazy. Wonder why they shut their communicators off?"  
Wufei breathed in deeply. "Probably so they didn't have to hear your big mouth Duo."  
The pilot growled. "Whatever Wuffie."  
  
"So let me get this straight, you've been having the same dream for three years?"  
Heero nodded. "Yeah, it's strange, if I do say so myself."  
"Yes, think it means something?"  
"I don't know, I've always been planning to die but, not like this..." Zero's pilot stood up.  
"Maybe it's just a coincidence."  
"Not likely." He shrugged.  
Trowa stood up as well, looking across the lake.  
"Time to leave?"  
"Yeah, I feel like we should..."  
Heero could barely pull himself away from the lake. It was so peaceful, and heavenly...If there was one. He could stay forever, but something called him, like a moth to a flame...He looked at the willow, it seemed as if to be crying, crying for him to stay, he longed to answer it's cry. Trowa looked over to Heero, he nodded, they began the mile-walk home.  
  
"So, Miss Guardian of the galaxy, I think I'm beginning to understand."  
Kinoko took a sip of her tea. " This is all I can tell you for now, you'll have to wait till you're all together."  
"I see, so, where do you come from?"  
The Aiginoto released a deep tone, un-understandable in English but obviously of some other language. "That's the only way I can say it."  
"It's alright I--" Quatre looked at his communicator. "Oh no, I turned it off, Duo's left me a message."  
"I believe I've already given you the message, don't worry. They're on their way." She swept her hair back.  
"How do you know that?"  
Kinoko took another sip of her tea. "I'm the guardian of the galaxy, don't question my answers."  
Wufei and Duo pulled up in the driveway, hopping out of the car and running to the door. Quatre heard the sound of the knocker.  
"Must be them, told you."  
He walked to the door. "I won't doubt your answers anymore then, Miss Kinoko."   
Quatre opened the cherry wood door. Duo and Wufei rushed in, looking around.  
"And exactly WHO the hell is THAT?!"  
"Oh, I believe you two have met her already, this is Miss Kinoko." Duo promptly fainted on the floor.  
  
"So, what do you think is going on? Any idea?"  
Heero stood up straight, looking around. "None whatsoever."  
"Maybe were overreacting to a small situation." Trowa looked over; Heero was climbing up a tree, he watched as the pilot climbed effortlessly up the trunk, disappearing among the branches. The pilot stepped back swiftly, dodging a large branch that had fallen from the tree, he couldn't see much from all of the leaves falling.  
"Heero, what's going on up there..You alright?" Trowa heard a grunt coming from the tree as another large branch fell, it was too dark to see what was happening.  
"Uhn.." Heero knew he could see something, it was a large figure moving among the branches. He tried to catch it, too swift, even for it's great size. The giant dropped to the ground right beside Trowa, immediately bounding into another tree, disappearing once more.  
"What the---?"  
"I don't know what it is, follow it, you're better at this than I am."  
Trowa looked surprised, he nodded. "Alright."  
The other pilot ran alongside the trees, listening for movement. "I'll be down here, to back you up if it jumps down."  
Trowa gave another nod, with that, he hopped into a tree. He was good at this, using his exceptional hearing instead of being dependent on his eyesight. Not even as difficult as a tightrope. He heard the crack of another branch, he jumped, spinning gracefully in mid-air, landing safely on another branch as he came closer to the creature. Trowa could see eyes; they sent a shiver down his spine.  
"Damnit, how does this thing move?" Heero was below; he could see the creature. The pilot jumped off, bounding off of the trunk as he pulled the branch down, with creature and all. Trowa leapt down, beside him.  
"Damn...Smarts..That hurt." The creature stood, rubbing his rear, obviously inhuman, it looked at them. The graceful heavyarms tightened his muscles ready to attack, Heero did the same.  
The pilots tilted their heads, jaws almost dropping to floor level as the giant pulled a lighter out of it's pocket, lighting the cigarette in its hand.  
"I take it you two don't smoke."  
  
Duo opened his eyes slowly. "Ow..My head..What happened?"  
"You fainted, Maxwell." Wufei had a touch of disgust in his voice.  
"Are you alright? You fell pretty hard, and marble isn't very soft either."  
He gave a wry smile. "Yeah, yeah, but what about that girl, is SHE still here?"  
Kinoko walked in front of Wufei, with a quirk on her lips. "Maybe that bump on the head will knock some since into you, Duo."  
"Ha ha, very funny, universal whore."  
"Duo!" Quatre looked angry.  
"Gods, alright, Duo mumbled, I'm sorry.."  
"It's almost time, we'll get started soon."  
***********To be continued******************** 


	5. Through the far reach of the Universe, b...

"The name's Ynumei. You two seem to be a very talented pair indeed. Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton I presume?"  
Heero narrowed his eyes, giving the giant an ice-cold glare. "How do you know our names, and what do you want with us?"  
"I know much more than your names, i'll explain on the way back to Quatre's place, he chuckled, Heero.  
"Agreed. Shall we be going then?" Trowa gestured for Ynumei to lead the way.  
"Pleasure."  
  
Duo held an icepack to his head, groaning. "So were umm, the chosen five right?"  
"Yes Duo, and the road's going to be pretty rough from now o--Quatre, the door, They're here."  
The pilot gave a warm smile walking to the door. "Look at you three popsicles, what happened?"  
Ynumei shivered, snow covering his shoulders, his cheeks covered in ice. "F-f-funn-yy...I d-d-in't know it-t-t snowed h-h-here, I h-h-ate SNOW!!" Trowa and Heero stood behind Ynumei, obivously using him to block out the cold wind, Heero's hair was glaced over in ice, shining, Trowa's bang was also.  
"Look's like you guy's had the honor of walking through the year's first snow." He chuckled, inviting them in. Ynumei shivered, throwing the two nearly-frozen pilots over his shoulders throwing them in front of the blazing fire in the fireplace, he sat next to them.  
"What happened to you?" Wufei snorted  
"Sh-shuttup Ch-ch-ch-chang." Kinoko giggled, looking at the annoyed Heero cuddling up in front of the fireplace.  
"Here you three, hot cocoa and blankets." The three gave their thanks, too cold to talk without their chattering teeth interrupting speech.  
  
"Breaking the peace treaty, what for?!"  
"We've been disrespected by most of the colonies and the rest of Earth for too long. We won't take this anymore!"  
"This is absolute madness, you must reconsider!  
"Our decision is final, inform the peacer leaders that we are no longer apart of this bond, it is now broken, forever!"  
Lady Une looked out her window, clenching her fist. "What's going on? This will end up in chaos if it doesn't stop soon.." The secretary heard a knock on her door.  
"Yes?"  
Dana peeked in the door, taking a big gulp before speaking. "Miss Une?"  
"What is it?"  
"I think you should hear this, switch your radio frequency to international."  
"We, the major colony, 0926555 and our followers and now separating from the peace treaty created by Earth and space, we are tired of the disrespect received from everyone, we now declare our alliance to be called XAnarchy. Anyone who tries to stop us will be killed. We will show the all of space and Earth the respect we deserve!!" There was cheering in the background, Lady Une cringed.  
  
"Well done, Treize Khushrenada."  
"Only the best for you m'lord." The skeleton gave a wry smile, crawling from it's coffin.  
"Have you done everything i've asked?"  
"Yes m'lord."  
"Good, good."  
"And, i've found the five also."  
"Excellent, where are they?"  
"In northern California but...There is one problem."  
"What?"  
"They're with them."  
:"Ha, that wench can try all she wants, it will be of no use against me, her mother was my only threat, and she's gone now..." The creatures cackle echoed throughout the halls, sending a chill down Treize's spine. It's head bobbled wildly, blood spilling from it's mouth as he laughed.  
"My rule will begin now!"  
Three creatures stepped from the shadows. "Shall we be off now master?"  
"Yes, go now, amd..Treize.."  
"Yes m'lord?"  
"Go with them, make sure they don't mess up."  
The former oz leader nodded. "Yes m'lord."  
  
"So, you see, you can do many things if you simply concentrate your energy, mind, and strength as one." Kinoko set the floating tea cup down as the pilots watched in wonder.  
"That's really amazing Miss Kinoko."  
"If you say so Quatre."  
"So, will be going through any training for this?"  
"Obviously Wufei."  
Duo cracked his knuckles, giving his usual confident grin. "Alright, heh, this'll be a breeze!"  
The gainotai gave a smirk. " Don't be so cocky, it's not what you think."  
"Blah blah blah, don't worry, I can handle it." Ynumei shook his head. This is gonna be fun to watch, he thought to himself, smiling.  
"Turn on the TV Duo." Heero had a cold look in his eyes, putting his communicator back in his pocket.  
"Huh, what for?"  
"Just do it."  
"Okay, okay!" He walked over eyeing Heero curiously as he turned it on. The pilot's eyes widened as they watched what was happening. Kinoko set her tea cup down.  
"It's happening, the creature is trying to create a war between Earth and space."  
Ynumei frowned. "We'll have to begin their training soon, Kinoko." She nodded.  
"Don't worry, we'll manage." The two walked outside as Heero and the others continued to watch.  
"So, where do we start with the training?"  
"Why're you asking me? I'm just your assistant."  
"You're better with training than I am, my skills have come to me more naturally, and I haven't had to train much, you know?"  
"Yeah, I guess you have a point..Well...I think we'll start off with the basics of energy *and* send them to their trainers."  
"Trainers, how so?"  
"Well since they have different abilities and capabilities I figured they would need different trainers as well, i've figured out the best for them already."  
"I see, sounds like it'll work."  
"When will they be leaving?"  
"After I explain that they'll be leaving to different sides of the Universe to train.."  
"..I see...Think they'll go for it?"  
"They'll have to." The giant wrapped his arms around Kinoko.  
"Don't be too harsh, she paused, they might be scared." She kissed his hand.  
"Alright."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know what's going on. Were trying to handle this problem, it's not as simple as it may--" Lady Une sighed as the mayor hung up on her.   
"I hope this doesn't lead to another war..More death and chaos. Mr. Treize, if you were here, I know you would know what to do..."  
"My dear Lady, come to me."  
"Mr Treize, wh--where are you?"  
"Come with me.." Lady Une walked outside of her office, listening to the echoed voice of Treize. She grabbed her coat as she left the room, wrapping it around her shoulders and locking the office door.  
"Miss Une?"  
"I'm leaving early Dana, take over."  
"Yes mam."  
  
"First you tell us this, then you're telling us were going to have to separate during the hardest times? No way!" Duo clenched his fist, looking towards the pair.  
"It's so you can get the best training possible, this is no easy thing, you have to understand, it's for the best." Kinoko sighed.  
"Yeah, I understand, I understand that this is bullshit!"  
"Shut up Duo. You have to understand we can't be picky. This isn't about us or how we feel."  
"You never feel anyway Heero, so how would you know?"  
"Hey you two! No fighting, especially not amongst ourselves!"  
"Man, Quatre's right...." The two sat down, crossing their arms over their chests.  
"Only weaklings fight among themselves...."  
"Wufei." Quatre snorted as he turned away.  
"I'll give each of you the location where you five will be going." The five nodded in comply.  
"Quatre, you'll be going to Europa."  
"Where's that?"  
"It's on the far end of the galaxy, it's one of Jupiters moons. Covered in ice, not much else is known. Your trainer will be Aeoka Nito, she will be training you on all you need to know."  
"Alright, shall I pack my things?"  
"You won't need much, she'll supply you with most of your needs."  
"Okay, i'll go do that."  
"Wufei, your trainer is Kai, my brother. You will be training on Gainos, my home planet. Gainos is a place of trade with many people though some areas are secluded, you will be training at his home.  
"Alright, i'll go get ready."  
"Trowa, you'll be going to Uranus."  
"Isn't that planet made of gas?"  
"Looks can be decieving, humans are so unknowing. You will train with Taka Mokido, he's a very stern trainer, I suggest you don't work his nerves."  
"Ok."  
"Heero Yuy, your trainer will be Lei Kawasuki. You will train on X."  
"X?"  
"It has no name."  
"No information?"  
"I have nothing on the planet, this is all I can give you."  
Heero gave a nod. "Fine."  
"Duo Maxwell, your trainer will be Nanaki Suzao. You will be training in the black hole, as you humans say."  
"What the? Why me, thats not fair!"  
"Dont complain, you'll understand soon enough."  
"Grrr.."  
"Ynumei?"  
"Hmn, Kinoko?"  
"We can't fail."  
"I know...We won't.."  
***************To be continued*************** 


End file.
